The Mentor
by lauren-in-love
Summary: House is doing a series of lectures, whilst Cameron, one his students begins to fall for him... Will she be able to muster the courage to tell him... Or will she succomb to Chase's pursuit? Changed the story to M, as maybe planning some adult chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Get your words out!

**The mentor**

**A/N: Heya, it's my first story, so I hope you enjoy. Really appreciate if anyone can read and review! Thanks :) ****  
><strong>

Sat in the lecture room with a hundred other fellows, Cameron could only concentrate on one thing, more precisely, on person. It wasn't the attractive Australian that sat beside her, and would occasionally compliment her, obviously with an ulterior motive then to boost her self esteem.

No he was far too conventional, too predictable. Cameron preferred the mysterious type, the ones that had an air of unknown about them.

And for Cameron there was one particular man that stepped out from the crowd, that fit her boyfriend material down to a tee. But it was the one person she knew she'd probably never have. It was her mentor, the renowned and rugged doctor, Gregory House.

It was probably also to do with the fact that he was her mentor that made him that even more so attractive. Knowing he was off limits made her want him more.

"And that question goes to... The smoking hot brunette in the middle".

Suddenly snapping out from her day dream, she realised the very man who was seconds ago, playing on her mind had now raised his cane, pointing in her direction.

" Dr Cameron, do you have a diagnosis to offer the room?" He announced having received no answer.

'Come on Allison, think! What was he saying?' she thought to herself in a desperation. Retracing through her subconscious mind, she scrambled together words, 'Elevated blood count... Swelling of the joints ...Exhibiting flu like symptoms'.

"Autoimmune", she declared to the room.

House stood staring at her, before a smirk worked its way across his face. "Correct Dr Cameron...Obviously not just a pretty face".

Cameron could feel the intense heat rising in her cheeks as they began to turn a scarlet red.

Others may have found the comment derogatory, but not her, she hoped that House really thought she was pretty.

"Right...Same time tomorrow. Also if anyone wants some extra brownie points around here, then getting me a cup of coffee tomorrow morning would be great! Black, no sugar... I'm already sweet enough". House announced in a sarcastic tone.

As the room dispersed, most of the crowd muttering some comment about what a jerk he was, Cameron hung back, purposely taking her time packing away her books in her messenger bag. As the room became more sparse, she made her way down to the front.

"Dr House"... She stalled, thinking of something, anything to say.

"Yes Dr Cameron"

Still desperately searching for anything to say, she could feel her heart pounding frantically within her chest. "I...um...I was just wandering...um... How would you test for decreased metabolic rate?"

A suspicious look masked House's face as his eyebrow arched. "You know the answer to that".

"I do?"

"Yep...You answered that very question yesterday".

'Oh damn' she thought to herself. He was right, she did already know the answer and she had already answered it the day before.

"This makes me think two things. 1) Your short term memory is extremely poor or 2) You came over and asked a random question, as you really you wanted to say something else but stalled?"

'Oh oh'. She realised that she had begun to blush. Stuttering, she began trying to think of a reply. "I was... um... just wondering if I could...sit closer to the front of the room. As my eyesight isn't so great". As the words left her mouth, she realised how stupid it sounded.

"Sure. The seats aren't designated, so you're welcome to sit where you choose". He said, quite unsure whether she was just improvising again. But he decided to spare her the embarrassment. "See tomorrow Dr Cameron".

"Yeah, see you tomorrow", she replied and quickly dashed out the room, hoping the ground would swallow her up. 'Why do I turn into a blubbering idiot whenever I'm around him?' she thought to herself.

That night, whilst laid in bed, all she could think about was her rugged mentor. As she closed her eyes she could envision him staring back at her with his piercing blue gaze, locking her into a trance like he's done so many times before. She tossed about in her bed, getting comfortable, before slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee's the way to my heart

Chapter 2 – Coffee's the way to my heart

10:05 and the lecture had already begun. House was talking about treatments for lymphoma when suddenly a young brunette slipped through the door.

"Your late Dr Cameron", House stated. The rest of the room all turned round to look for the source of the disruption. He looked over at her and noticed that she was carrying two cups of coffee.

"Sorry, I was just getting coffee", she replied apologetically.

She timidly walked over to him, handing him a cup. He raised his eyes to meet hers, halting her to a standstill. She felt unable to break free from the trance.

"And the extra brownie points go to...Dr Cameron!"

The rest of the room began muttering, probably something about being a suck up.

'Great, now everyone thinks I'm trying to kiss his ass!' She thought to herself. Well, In all honesty she was really. But not for the same reason everyone presumed.

The lecture couldn't have finished any sooner, the uncomfortable feelings Cameron was experiencing had gradually increased, ever since she'd stepped foot in the room.

As she gathered her stuff together frantically she made her way to the door.

"Dr Cameron!" House called over.

She hesitated, praying that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Turning reluctantly, she politely smiled.

"Yep".

"Can I have a word?" he asked, motioning for her to come over. "Thanks for the coffee".

"It's no problem..."

"You've moved way up to top of the class", he said smugly.

Internally, she smiled. "I was just being nice".

"Hmm hmm... Typical Dr Cameron... Every ounce filled with niceness... Cookie tomorrow then?"

As much as she wanted to buy him one, she knew the other fellows would definitely think she was sucking up to the boss. "I can't...The others will presume I'm after something".

"But you are aren't you?" House asked with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She asked quite worriedly. Had he figured put she was trying to charm him?

"It's not respect your after...or praise...It's something else..." he said thinking aloud. "You have a motif, but I haven't figured it out just yet".

"Could it not just be kindness?" She replied innocently. He shook his head slowly...Trying to read her body language as some indication of what she was after.

Fearing that he may solve the riddle she'd created, se spun round, turning for the door.

"See you tomorrow House".

"See you tomorrow...Oh and Cameron...Remember my cookie!"


	3. Chapter 3:Alcohol causes loss of control

**Chapter 3 **

**AN:** **Just wanted to say that I really appreciate everyone's reviews, and love reading them! So feel free to keep them coming I hope you enjoy!**

During the lecture the next day, Cameron was almost falling asleep. Rubbing her eyes she yawned as she struggled to keep them open. That previous night she had no sleep as a certain cane holding doctor was constantly on her mind.

"Are we keeping you awake Dr Cameron?" House announced across the room. Again, the entire room full of people, turned around and stared at her.

Blushing, she simply shook her head feeling absolutely mortified that he's called her out in front of the whole room. 'He has eyes like a hawk', she thought to herself.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Chase asked subtly, trying to avoid being caught by House as well.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"What? No!"

"Hmm... Ok, whatever you say".

"Why did you assume that?"

"Well I thought I could sense some sexual tension between the two of you".

"No... House doesn't think of me in that sort of way", she said with a hint of disappointment.

"But you feel that way about him?"

She began to stutter, when a familiar voice interrupted the conversation.

"Dr Chase, would you like to inform the rest of the room what was so important, that you had to discuss it with Dr Cameron whilst in the middle of me talking?"

Chase's mouth dropped as he tried to think of something to say. "We were discussing...What would be the best course of treatment". He answered quite please at how quickly he managed to think something up.

"Treatment...For what?" House pushed.

"Huntingtons"

"Riiiight. Well considering the patient I was talking about has Lupus, then maybe you and Dr Cameron could save your conversation until after the lecture". He turned away and continued discussing patient 'X' as he referred to them.

"Good one" Cameron muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Shh, you're gona get us caught again", he whispered, averting her gaze. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling something down, then slid it over in Cameron's direction.

She looked at him with a suspicious look upon her face. She read it quietly to herself. 'Drink tonight?'

She looked up and was met by the hopeful looking face of Chase. She felt quite sorry for him, and although she had no romantic interest in him what so ever, she thought 'what's the harm?'

Smiling sweetly she nodded and he mirrored her gesture.

After the lecture had finished, they both began packing up their bags.

"So I was thinking we could go to the Piano Bar over in town. Maybe have a few drinks, a nice chat? Is that alright with you?" He asked with a gleaming smile.

"Sounds perfect", she replied smiling back.

"Pick you up at seven". He said before leaving the room.

It was dead on seven when Cameron heard a knock at her front door. As she stood up, she smoothed the folds from her red chiffon dress and walked over to greet her company. Opening the door, she was met by Chase's wide smile and perfectly groomed hair, which for Chase was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You look...Grogeous" he said, his breath taken from him by the sight of her. Her beauty had left him speechless and unable to form some coherent sentence.

"Thank you", she replied, blushing. With that he clasped her arm.

"Ready?"

As they arrived at the bar, the place seemed quite busy, with people dancing and drinking. They both shuffled their way through the crowd, until they both halted at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Just because I have a cane doesn't mean I have an IQ of 12, so you can stop talking to me like a retarded five year old!" snapped the voice, directing at the waitress.

Cameron didn't even have to turn to identify who it was.

"House..." she muttered under her breath.

Slowly she peered behind her to find the doctor arguing with the bar staff, but his attention was caught by the young woman who was now staring at him.

"Well, Well, Well...Dr Cameron, what brings you here?"

Chase feeling the need to make his presence known stepped forward. " Same question goes to you".

"Oh, you know gota fulfil the daily quota of alcohol". He answered raising his tumbler of scotch.

Cameron smiled, slightly mesmerised by him. For her, seeing House out of the hospital was like seeing a polar bear in the desert, unusual, but intriguing. Before she even had time to think she opened her mouth. "Would you like to join us?"

From Chase's reaction it was clear that he wasn't impressed. He was already suspicious about the two's relationship, and now House was crashing in on his date?

Of course the crippled doctor instantly picked up on Chase's look of distain and therefore thought that It would be a great opportunity to meddle. "I would love to", he replied insincerely, directing his attention at Chase.

A couple of hours had passed and the conversation was flowing fluidly...Well between House and Cameron at least.

"I just wanted to say that I thought you handled Mrs Simms case incredibly...The symptoms offered no rational diagnosis, I have no idea how you figured out it was MS!"

"Well they don't call me a genius for nothing!" House replied with a cheeky grin upon his face.

The fact that he was smiling straight at her, sat only mere inches away, was making Cameron's heart begin to pound viciously against her chest. As he spoke all she could concentrate on was his warm breath caressing her skin.

As the conversation turned subtly flirtatious, Chase began to feel uncomfortable and knew that he was no match for the older man. In a desperate attempt to reclaim his girl and separate the two, he tried to think of a solution. He planned to take her back to his apartment, so quickly interrupted.

"I'm getting pretty tired and I got an early start tomorrow, so I think I'm gona make a move", he said faking a dramatic yawn.

"Oh come on Chase! Its only 10:30", Cameron whined. She rarely went out, so now that she had she wanted to stay and enjoy herself.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty beat".

"Oh ok". She said, quite disappointed.

"Wait, why are you going?" House asked as she began to collect her things.

"Well we shared a lift together... so..."

"Well I'm getting a cab later. You can share one with me if you want... Don't worry I'm not a stranger!"

Cameron glanced over to Chase and judged his reaction. "Would you mind?" She asked politely.

He wanted to scream 'YES! I BOUGHT YOU OUT; YOU SHOULD BE COMING BACK WITH ME!' But instead he forced his best smile and gritted his teeth, "Nope, it's fine".

He picked up his stuff and walked out. 'Damn the plans backfired', he shouted internally.

Meanwhile back at the table the two were just ordering another round of drinks. Cameron had discovered that alcohol was extremely useful from stopping herself from stuttering like an idiot around him.

"So...Dr Cameron. What do you like to do for fun?" He asked raising a curious eyebrow.

The question took her back slightly. She didn't really do much other than work and sit at home thinking about the very guy who was sat in front of her, and she certainly didn't want to tell him that.

"Um...I don't really...Well...Work takes up a lot of time", she said trying to avert his gaze just encase he miraculously managed to read her mind.

"So you don't have fun?"

"Um...I guess I don't really" she said with a sad look of realisation.

"Well perhaps you should push the boat out...Let your hair down...Have a bit of fun!" A smirk was now making its way across his face as he drew the words out.

With the alcohol racing through her body, Cameron had a sudden burst of confidence. "What are you suggesting?" Her voice carried a flirtatious undertone as the corners of her lips curled.

"Well...You gota start somewhere", and with that he pulled her up to the bar. "5 shots of tequila!" He shouted over towards the woman behind the bar.

Cameron's mouth dropped instantly. "FIVE!" She gasped.

"Relax, two for me, three for you"

"Three? House I'm not really a big drink... Plus I have work tomorrow and..."

"I'm your lecturer and I'm giving you consent to arrive hungover...Possibly even drunk!"

If it was anyone else, Cameron would have refused immediately to participate. But she was so eager to impress the man in front of her, she reluctantly picked up a shot and quickly knocked it back. As the bitter taste hit her lips, she took a harsh breath, picking up the next two and closing her eyes. She downed them both, one after the other.

"Woah... Wasn't expecting you to do them all in one go!" House said, quite impressed.

"I thought I'd get the ordeal over and done as quickly as possible".

Within minutes the tequila began to take effect. Her head felt light and she began to feel rather giddy.

"So...Dr House...What do _you_ do for fun?"

"Oh you know...The usual...Drink, hookers, gambling...All the bad boy stuff!"

"So you consider yourself a bad boy?" She asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

House laughed off the question and shook his head. He could obviously tell that the alcohol had removed her inhibitions and allowed her to become this flirtatious, confident young woman. Suddenly he realised that this was the perfect opportunity to gain juicy information, which he could later use to his own devises.

"So, Cameron...The other day, why did you ask about the diagnosis? We both know that you were intending to ask something else".

Before she could even process the question, her mouth began to open. "Wanted an excuse to talk to you". As the words escaped she threw her hands to her mouth as if by magic it would withdraw the comment.

House smiled and narrowed his eyes, preparing for his next line of questioning.

"And why did you want to talk to me?"

Cameron's mind was now signalling alarm bells screaming 'Don't say anymore!'

"I'm quite drunk". She said trying to direct the conversation in another direction.

"That's exactly why I'm asking you these questions now!" he said with a huge grin.

"I...Well... I just find you intriguing". Her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Hmm...Intriguing eh? And why is that?"

Her mind went blank...She feared that her mouth was going to open uncontrollably again.

"You just...are". She picked up her drink and bought it to her lips.

"Alright... I thought you had girly crush on me".

She choked on her drink and began to fiercely cough. " WHA...What? I mean what made you think that?" The nervous laughter began to kick in and House instantly began to read her like an open book.

Almost ignoring what she had just said he continued. " But the thing I don't know is why...I know I'm great looking and insanely clever" (He said in a mock tone). "But I'm sure there are plenty of young, enthusiastic chaps that you could take your pick of".

Again her mouth opened before she had time to think. "But you're different". Trying to dig herself out of the hole that she had just created she desperately began to back track. "Well...What I mean is...It's just that...Well... You're different...so..."

House began laughing at how frantic she'd become, the poor girl look utterly terrified.

"Another drink?" She desperately stuttered trying to escape from the conversation that she had found herself in. 'As if I need any more', she thought to herself.

As the evening progressed the conversation turned back to small talk and steered clear of the previous subject. Looking down at her watch, it read 1:30am.

"OH GOD! I better get back, I'll never get up tomorrow!" She exclaimed, quickly collecting her belongings.

"Calm down...I'll get us a cab".

She'd completely forgotten that they would be sharing a ride home and as they both climbed into one that was waiting on the side of the road; she felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster, her spine tingling at his close proximity.

The journey home was quiet, but a comfortable quietness. The cab pulled up to Cameron's apartment building and she turned to House.

"Thanks for a lovely evening", she said, beginning to blush.

"No...Thank _you". _

With that she quickly left the cab in fear that she would begin to melt on the spot. As she made her way to the bedroom she couldn't help but think to herself...'Wow, what a night!'


	4. Chapter 4: The hangover

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, I will make sure that the next is longer! Just wanted to thank everyone for all their reviews, it's really appreciated, so keep them coming! Hope you enjoy.**

The next morning it was 10:30am and the lecture was already half an hour in.

'Where's Cameron?' Chase thought to himself, beginning to worry. He started to wonder whether she'd gotten home ok, after all, she had spent the evening with House.

Suddenly the class was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In slipped the young brunette, clutching her head in obvious discomfort. The whole room prepared themselves for the renowned lecturer to begin his mocking a line of questioning, which usually occurred whenever anyone was late. But to everyone's amazement he just ignored the young doctor and continued. Slowly perching on the seat next to Chase, he could clearly see that she was severely hung-over.

"Drink a lot last night?" He asked, still looking towards the front of the room.

She just grumbled something incoherent and buried her head into her hands.

For the rest of the lecture she sat with her arms folded on the desk, cradling her head in an attempt to ease the pain.

She must have fallen asleep, as she suddenly jumped up to be greeted by an empty room. 'Jeez, how long have I been asleep' she wondered to herself whilst rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"And she's finally risen from her slumber!" Came a voice from the front causing her to jump out her skin.

House was sat with a smug look on his face, tapping his cane upon the wooden floor. For once Cameron didn't resort to her usual polite manner, as soon as she caught sight of him she marched straight over, placing her hands on the desk and leaning towards him.

"This is _your _fault!"

House's grin grew. "And why is it my fault exactly?"

"You bought me a stupid amount of drinks last night...Knowing full well that I'm not a heavy drinker! I was so drunk, I don't even remember parts of the evening", she said whilst shaking her head trying to reassemble her memory.

"Oh...I take it that you don't remember what you told me last night then?"

Her eyes narrowed. 'Oh god...What did I say?'

"Um not really", she said grimacing at what he was about to reveal next.

He began to laugh aloud, before meeting her gaze. "You told me you wanted to sleep with me".

Cameron's heart stopped, her breath caught in the back of her throat, as her legs began to quiver beneath her. Suddenly panic struck. "WHAT?" she screamed unintentionally.

"Yeah...You said that you wanted to sleep with me, and that you have this crazy high school girl crush on me".

Her face turned a deep shade of red as she felt a sense of utter humiliation and embarrassment consume her in one. "See...This is why I should _never_ drink! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this situation! I mean it's only a slight infatuation, which I'm sure means nothing and... Why are you smiling?"

House lips had curled so much that he now looked like the Cheshire cat. Then an abrupt screech of laughter erupted from within him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I was just joking...But it turns out you actually do!"

"What? You mean I didn't tell you any of those things last night?"

"Nope...To be honest you've revealed more when you've been sober, then you did when you were drunk!" He said beginning to laugh again.

Absolutely speechless with nothing to say, she marched out of the room wishing that hole in the ground would miraculously appear and swallow her up.

She continued down the corridor to another part of the hospital until she came across the person she was looking for.

"Dr Cuddy, I was just wandering if you needed any extra help in the clinic?" She asked, knowing that it would be the last place House was likely to be; after all he avoided clinic duty like the plague.

"Yeah we could do with a spare pair of hands. Thank you Dr Cameron".

So far, Cameron had dealt with three children with colds, a woman with back pain and a guy with hiccups...'Well at least it's better than having to face House', she thought to herself.

Meanwhile sat in his office twirling his cane above his head, House replayed the scene from earlier over in his head. 'So she likes me...Interesting.'

For the remainder of the day they both kept thinking about what had happened, and wandering how they were going to deal with the situation. Should they ignore it, or should one of them bring it up?


	5. Chapter 5: It's cancelled

**Chapter 5 – It's Cancelled**

**A/N: First of all I just want to apologise for how long it has taken me to update the story, I'm really sorry and will do my best to avoid long delays again. I really appreciate all your reviews and support of this story so I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be updated quicker and I will ensure it's longer THANKS!**

Placing her hand upon the handle, she took a deep breath before pushing open the lecture theatre door. As she peered inside, she was greeted by an empty room. "Where is everyone?" She asked aloud to herself.

"I sent you all an email". Came a voice directly behind her. She jumped and bought her hands to her chest in shock.

"God! You scared me!" she explained, turning round to meet the voice. As she spun round she was suddenly standing there, face to face, eye to eye with House. She gulped in an attempt to clear the quivering from the back of her throat.

They stood in silence, neither of them had any idea what to say.

"So...word on the street is that you like me? I suppose it's my manly physique or my utterly pure genius mind".

"I...Uh...". She stuttered, the words failing to escape her.

"You do know that it's against hospital policy for mentors to have relationships with other members of staff. I'm all for it, but I can't help but abide my ethical conscious", he said sarcastically.

"It _was_ just a stupid crush... nothing serious...So you don't have to worry".

"It _was_ or it _is?"_

She paused. The truth was, it wasn't just a crush. She was madly and deeply in love with him, but she could never tell him that. Plucking up the courage from somewhere deep within she replied, "What difference does it make?"

The question caught him slightly off guard and quite unsure of what to say next. Sensing that she had managed to remove him from his comfort zone, she needed to take advantage of this opportunity. Suddenly she was no longer thinking with her head as her mind began to cloud.

Suddenly inching closer and closer to him, she filled the space between them and slowly leaned in so they were face to face. Staring into his bright blue eyes, she could feel herself beginning to get consumed. As the adrenalin pumped through her blood stream, she bought her hand to House's cheek and caressed it softly. His eyes fixed on her, his breaths sending goosebumps all over Cameron's body. With that she gradually bought her lips to his and kissed him softly. Their eyes were closed, absorbing and savouring the sensation. The pace quickened, becoming almost desperate, his hands trailing up her back.

Suddenly House pulled away. "What are we doing?" He asked quite breathlessly.

A smirk appeared across Cameron's face. "Having fun, like you told me to".

Cameron's unexpected confidence was actually very attractive. For House this was enough to send his lips crashing to hers. This time the kissing was more frantic and filled with intense passion and lust. He bought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. Slowly sliding his hands up her top, the contact made her gasp for air, as it sent her to the edge.

"House" she gasped breathlessly.

"Mmm hmm...If you want me to stop...Then just say the word" he whispered between kisses.

Her silence confirmed the continuance. His hands moved to her breasts and cupped them gently. She bought her hands to his face, pushing his mouth even closer to hers, wanting to feel every part of him.

Suddenly a noise interrupted them. Quickly pulling away, the sight of a young woman with glasses shocked them both.

"Uh... I'm sorry... I thought we had a lecture today?" The woman stuttered, with a look of horror on her face.

"Cancelled" House replied grumpily, hoping she would hurry up and leave.

"Uh... ok... Sorry". The woman spun round and hurriedly exited the room.

Then, once again, it was just House and Cameron. Both staring into one another's eyes, wandering who would be first to break the silence. House's mouth transformed into a grin and Cameron's slowly mirrored this. The silence was abruptly interrupted by the both of them laughing.

"Well...I guess I better get going" Cameron said with a smile upon her face.

House nodded and she turned and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she leant against it and took a deep breath in as a huge smile crossed her face. She sighed one of the happiest sighs to ever escape her lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Do not disturb!

**Chapter 6 – Do not disturb**

**A/N: Hey guys, really loving all your reviews. Appreciate them all sooo much! Just thought I'd do a quick update. I really hope you guys enjoy it ! **

It was 11am, Saturday morning and House was laid in a deep sleep in bed taking full advantage of his day off. Suddenly a loud banging woke him up. Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes and made his way to the door. "Who the hell is knocking at this time in the morning, on a Saturday?" He moaned to himself. Still half asleep he opened the door.

"Cameron?"

"Hey...I bought coffee", she said gesturing to the two cups in her hand.

"I can see that"

"Um... I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd still be asleep. I'll just leave"

"No, it's alright. I'm up now; you might as well come in. After all, I'm in need of coffee".

Stepping aside, he allowed her in. She peered around the room, taking the moment in. She was over whelmed by the fact she was actually stood in his apartment. She had imagined this scene so many times, but nothing compared to the reality.

She felt her chest restricting, as her heart pounded beneath her skin.

"So you have the day off too?" House asked breaking the silence as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeah..." She felt unable to utter anything more than one word answers.

"You _can _sit down you know". House said sensing she didn't quite know what to do next. She perched down beside him and handed him a coffee. As he bought his hand to the cup, their fingers brushed against one another's, causing an electric current to shoot through their bodies.

"I... Well...I wanted to talk to you about something". She said as she purposely averted his gaze. "I know you probably think that I'm this stuttering idiot, who's completely unable to put together some sort of coherent sentence".

A smile began to appear across House's face as her rambling continued.

"Basically...What I'm trying to say is... I'm not usually like this... I mean, usually I'm good at this talking thing...But when I'm around you...I just turn into this rambling mess...See, I'm even doing it now, but I can't stop... It's like my mouth is..."

Before she could finish her sentence House leaned in and kissed her fiercely. She felt herself beginning to melt into him as he stroked her face. All she could think, feel, breathe was him. Kissing him back, it became more frantic, as if the moment could end any second. She used her body weight to push him against the sofa. Carefully, she threw her leg across his lap, so she was straddling his lap. Between the passionate kisses she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it away from his chest. As she pulled away slightly she caught sight of his bright blue eyes that were staring straight into hers.

He could see the pure lust that consumed her, which sent adrenalin soaring through his body. He tugged at her shirt and began to lift it over head. His eyes trailed down her bare torso, admiring every single inch of her. She forcefully pulled him back to her, crashing their lips together.

'BANG, BANG, BANG' came a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is that?' House thought angrily to himself. Cameron pulled back, obviously quite unsure what to do.

"Just ignore it" House said, pulling her back for a kiss.

'BANG, BANG, BANG' the door sounded again.

"House, I know you're in there!" Came the familiar voice.

Turning to Cameron he rolled his eyes in frustration. "It's just Wilson... Ignore him and he'll leave". House said.

"House! It's important. I need to talk to you about something" Wilson shouted from the other side of the door.

"Kinda busy!" House shouted back.

"Come on! Just open the door".

"You should see what he wants, it seems important." Cameron said with a look of concern and disappointed at the fact they'd been disturbed.

Grumbling to himself, House rose to his feet.

"Shall I...Shall I hide somewhere?" Cameron asked awkwardly.

"Well if you'd rather Wilson didn't see you in just your bra, you're more than welcome to go in the bedroom" he replied with a beaming smile.

Cameron scrambled her way to his room.

"What do you want", House asked in an annoyed tone.

"I needed to talk to you about something".

"Well? I'm listening".

Wilson walked to the sofa, "I've been asked out by one of the ER nurses..."

House's eyebrows narrowed with confusion. "And this effects me how?"

"Well I wanted your advice, do I agree to go out or do I decline the offer?"

"Depends if she's hot". House answered bluntly.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Also, I was going to ask you about something I overheard yesterday in a discussion between two of your fellows. I hear that a particular female has caught your attention and you..." Suddenly Wilson was interrupted by an object on the floor. Picking it up he looked at House. "Is this a woman's shirt?"

"Oh no! You've discovered my secret. It's true... I like to wear women's clothes!"

"Seriously, whose is it?"

"Ok I lied; it's your ex-wife's. I wasn't going to say anything but since you caught us..."

"Why even joke about that... You didn't really think I'd actually believe you. After all, you hate her more than I do! So come on...Is it someone from work?"

"Since when is it any of your business? I sleep with loads of hookers and you never interigate me then?"

"This is different. The fact you're not gloating or rubbing it in my face means two things One, that I know her and two, that feelings are involved... Oh god is she still here?"

"No! She left a few hours ago".

"ACHOOOO!"

"What was that then?" Wilson asked glancing around the room.

"What was what?"

"Someone sneezed... and it came from the bedroom! Oh god she is in there!"

"Yep... and if you don't mind I'd like to go back in there and join her!"

"Oh god...You should have just said! Who is it?"

"Get out...If not I'm going back to the bedroom to finish what I started, whether you're still here or not".

Knowing that House wasn't joking, Wilson quickly scurried out of the apartment.

As the door closed, House made his way to the bedroom to find Cameron sat smiling.

"So... You're going to finish what _**you**_ started eh?" She said as a smirk appeared across her face.

With that, House walked to the bed and crashed his lips against hers. "Of course".


	7. Chapter 7: In need of a friend

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N: Thanks soooo much for all your reviews, they really keep me motivated! As a special treat to show my gratitude for your support, I've done an extra quick update Thinking about wrapping this story up soon, what do you guys think? As always, hope you enjoy!**

The next few weeks passed and the two doctors had been frequently meeting up. Doing things like watching movies, having dinner, and not to mention indulging in the occasional bit of fun. It had now got to a stage where they were subtly flirting in lectures. Others just dismissed House's comments as his usually derogatory self except for Chase who had witnessed firsthand the two's interaction at the bar.

"So Dr Cameron what would be your diagnosis?" Shouted House from the front of the lecture theatre.

"Well considering the listed symptoms, then I'd go with gastroenteritis".

"From my understanding you're judgement and choice when it comes to men is impeccable and therefore I will trust your judgement once more", he said with a slight smirk upon his face.

Chase shot her a glance. 'This is really starting to annoy me now' he thought to himself. 'I need to get her to admit that there's something going on between them!' He milled over the possible ideas of how he'd get her to confess. Then suddenly, it came to him.

"How would you fancy dinner...tonight...just me and you?" He asked, as he leant over to Cameron.

"I've...uh... got plans tonight...sorry". She replied lying through her teeth. In matter of fact she had nothing arranged but knew that the chances of seeing House that evening were pretty high.

"Oh come on...What's so important that you can't rearrange it another night? Unless you've already got company?" he asked with a hidden agenda.

"NO! I haven't already got company!"She said a little too defensively, which caused Chase to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "I've got a movie to watch". She knew her excuse was rubbish and the second she said it, she knew full well it wouldn't suffice as a good enough reason.

"A movie...You're standing me up from some crappy chic-flick?"

"I never said it was a chic-flick"

"Come on Cameron! Live a little, it'll be fun!"

With no other excuses that she could muster in that spilt second, she reluctantly agreed.

After the lecture had finished, Cameron made her way to the door, before a husky voice loomed over her.

"So what did blondey have to say?" Referring to Chase. He'd obviously seen them talking.

"Um not much really", she replied hesitantly.

"Still trying to get in your pants?"

"Jealous?" she said as she cocked her brow flirtatiously.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm already in them!"

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"So... tonight?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Sorry but I got plans" Cameron said as she averted his gaze.

"Plans? What plans?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm intrigued that's all. It's just that you're not the 'I have plans' kinda girl".

"Well if you really want to know...I'm going for dinner with a friend". She wondered why she was not telling him who she was going with; after all it wasn't as if they were in a relationship. As far as House was concerned it was probably just casual sex.

He watched her squirm answering the questions and he instantly picked up that she was withdrawing information. Then it clicked, like a light had suddenly been switched on.

"Ah I see...You've decided to take wombat up on his date".

"It's not a date!" She replied urgently.

"It's alright, you don't have to justify it".

"But it's not a date! Honestly!" She sounded desperate, as she hoped that this had not blown her chances for the man she'd fallen for.

"Well I've also got a date tonight... with Candy".

"The hooker?" Cameron asked, her voice showing the pain she felt inside.

"Ok, so it isn't a conventional date...But I'm not complaining!"

Cameron's mouth dropped against her will. She began to feel the tears welling in her eyes. She had to get out...quick! Putting on the bravest face she could manage, she smiled and quickly left the room. Her heart felt as if it was about to shatter like a pane of glass. When she knew the coast was clear she let a whimpering sob. Truth was, she'd fallen madly in love with her mentor and the thought of being so close to him and then to lose her chance right at the last minute was unbearable.

That night she forced herself to put on a smile when she answered the door to Chase.

"Wow you look stunning" he gasped staring at her from head to toe.

But she was in no mood to be flirtatious, truth be told, she'd rather have not gone out and instead stay at home weeping.

"Ready?" She said, moving out of the door.

Chase nodded and followed her to the exit, sensing that she was very awkward and tense.

During their dinner the conversation was kept short and minimal, due to Cameron's unresponsiveness. They discussed the food, favourite TV programmes and other irrelevant information that contained no real substance.

"Is everything ok? You seem kind of...distant?" Chase asked.

Cameron looked up at him, it was the first time that evening that she had really looked at him. "Yep...Everything's fine" She answered unconvincingly as she pushed round the food on her plate.

"Cameron...I know you're not into me... so don't worry I'm not trying to make you fall for me. I just thought it'd be nice to have dinner...as friends?"

She sighed with relief as the word 'friend' echoed through her head. Close to tears she managed to stutter. "Thank you, I could really do with a friend right now".

Chase leaned forward, gently clasping her hand to comfort and reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Is it work related? If so, maybe I could help?" He offered sincerely.

"No, no...Not work...just...don't worry".

"It's ok Cameron, you can trust me. We're friends".

"Well...there's this guy...And well, I really like him...I mean I have for a long time. But I don't think he feels the same way".

"You're stunning and not to mention, super intelligent, he'd be mad mot to like you!"

"But he's not like a lot of people".

"Well neither are you. There's not many girls who are equally pretty as they are clever".

She smiled at Chase's attempt to cheer her up.

"So do I know this guy?"Chase asked, hoping Cameron would finally lift the seal on her relationship.

She didn't reply, but instead just smirked at him, making him aware that she was not about to divulge any information.

The evening continued in the same light hearted manner and without realising, it was probably the first evening in a long time that her mind wasn't consumed entirely by House.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation The final

**Chapter 8 – Confrontation (Final) **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your comments and support! They mean sooo much to me. This is going to be the final chapter... But do not fear, I am in the midst of a new story. But I have decided to venture into the land of Camteen, so stay tuned if you're interested. Also would appreciate any final reviews ect. Once again, thanks sooooo much Enjoy! **

The week had finally come to an end and everyone was glad to put it behind them. Walking towards the exit of the hospital, Cameron breathed a huge sigh, feeling relieved to have the evening off work and relax. Thinking of which movie she was going to watch, she didn't notice the person in front of her until...

CRASH!

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" She said raising her awareness to the person.

As she glanced up, she was met by the annoyed look on House's face.

Oh, so you can I actually see me then? From the way you just crashed into me I was beginning to think I was invisible." His voice sounding bitter and cold.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Let me make it up to you... Why don't you come round mine tonight? I'll get wine, dinner and a movie?" She asked flirtatiously.

"No...I Can't." House answered with no expression and rather abruptly.

"Oh, ok. You have plans then?"

"No...I just can't. I'm you're mentor and I don't want to do anything would could be perceived as a 'personal relationship' with one of my employees."

Cameron's mouth dropped. "I see...So us having sex is absolutely fine, but us watching a film is completely out of the question?" She asked with annoyance.

"We shouldn't have... It won't happen again." He said averting her gaze.

"What's changed House? Yesterday you were completely fine and I thought we had...something. But now you're distancing yourself!"

He didn't answer, but instead looked disheartened down at the floor. Frustrated by lack of his response, Cameron stormed out of the hospital, her eyes beginning to well with burning tears.

As she left through the exit, she pushed her way past Wilson unable to even make contact at the risk of bursting into tears. Leaning against her door, she finally let go and began to violently sob. Tears tumbled down her face as her breathing became more erratic. Why was he suddenly pushing her away. Had she done something? The same questions played across her mind.

Meanwhile House was still stood in the exact same spot where Cameron had bumped into him. He rubbed his stubbly chin as the togs in his mind began to turn.

"House..." Came a distant voice from down the corridor.

"Don't have the time or the patience for your life advice Wilson." House replied as he quickly began to limp in the opposite direction.

"House! We need to talk," Wilson shouted back, chasing after him.

Entering his office, House threw his cane onto the chair and awaited his friend to enter the room.

"HOUSE!" Wilson shouted as pushed open the door. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well I just had lunch and then popped to the ladies and then..."

"No! You know exactly what I mean! I've just seen Cameron pass me looking as if she could burst in to tears at any second. I'm sure you are involved in some way or another?"

House didn't respond, instead he just glared at the floor, in an attempt to hide any emotion from Wilson.

"Just tell me what's going on? I'm sure if she's screwed up something it wasn't bad enough to bring her to tears."

"Her screw up was pretty big." House said with a lack of emotion.

"What did she do?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because the poor woman's in tears! She's made mistakes in the past but I've never seen her this upset!"

House began to feel uncomfortable after finding out how sad she was.

Suddenly, as if a light had been switched on his head, Wilson came to a realisation. "It's Cameron, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cameron...She's the mystery woman you've been seeing.

House's silence was enough confirmation for Wilson. "Oh my god it is!"

"It _**was**_," House said quite solemnly.

"Wha...What happend?"

It doesn't matter anymore. It should never and will never happen again."

"What...Because of hospital policy?"

"Yep" House answered quickly, agreeing to anything Wilson said in order to get him to leave quicker.

"Well you've never given a damn about the Hospital's regulations before...What is it really?"

"If I tell you, will you leave?"

Wilson nodded.

"Ok...Well her and Chase have something going on and there is NO way that I am sharing ANYTHING with him!"

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that Cameron was the type of person to string two people on at the same time?"

House didn't say anything, but Wilson could sense he was pained by her betrayal. "How did you find out?"

"I asked her where she was going out one evening and she said with a friend. Then I finally got it out of her that she was going with Chase."

"Well maybe they were going to dinner as friends?" Wilson said trying to reason with him.

"Dinner? Just the two of them? Besides why would she keep it a secret?"

"Maybe because she thought you'd react like this? Maybe you should just talk to her House. I mean there could be a reasonable explanation."

"I thought the agreement was that if I told you, you'd leave. So see ya later buddy!" House said mockingly.

Throughout the rest of the day, House could not concentrate. Not even on simple sutures. All that kept playing on his mind was Cameron, and Cameron with Chase. The more he thought about it, the more it riled him. He could feel an intense anger building up inside him. HE felt the urge, the need to confront Chase. Limping, he made his way to the clinic and came across the blonde Australian filling out charts.

"Chase!" His voice boomed across the room. People turned their heads sensing there was soon to be some sort of fight. Chase looked up from the paperwork and was met by a furious expression upon House's face.

He hobbled across the room, over to where Chase was standing.

"So you think it's alright to put the moves on somebody else's woman?"

Chase didn't answer. His mouth wide with shock.

"Huh? You gona say something?" House asked, trying to get some sort of response. " You should know full well that I do _**NOT**_ share!"

Still Chase remained speechless.

"Well? You actually going to speak?"

"I...Uh...I don't know what you're talking about?"

House faked a laugh of insincerity. "Oh really? So you didn't go out to dinner with Cameron?"

Chase smiled, finally understanding how House had got the situation all wrong. "Oh yeah I did...But..."

But before he could continue House punched him straight in the face. He'd interpreted Chase smiling as mocking.

The room all spun round as patients and staff began to whisper and point.

Just then, Cuddy walked through the door to find Chase laid upon the floor clutching his face in pain, as House stood, standing over him.

"What the hell is going on?" Cuddy screeched.

"He started it!" House said pointing at the Blonde with his cane . "...But I finished it," he added with a smug look.

"Right, you two in my office...Now!" She said, storming past.

Chase climbed to his feet making distance between himself and House, just encase he decided to lash out again.

"So...Would someone like to explain to me what the hell happened out there?" She asked, getting quite angry.

Both men turned and looked at one another.

"Well...Chase took something that belonged to me. So I rightfully put him in his place."

"House, that is NOT an excuse to go around punching people!"

"But that's how us men deal with these situations."

Cuddy shook her head and began to slowly massage her temples. "Has it been resolved now?"

Chase and House nodded simultaneously.

"Ok...Chase remain in the clinic and House, I don't want you within 10 yards of the area!"

"Score! No clinic duty for me!" House cheered.

Both men left the room, but before House could limp in the opposite direction Chase turned to him and grinned.

"Also, after we had dinner, we slept together...And it was goooooood!" Chase said teasingly.

With that House completely lost and literally jumped on him. "I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as the rolled around the floor like children fighting.

Suddenly Cameron appeared from around the corner.

"Chase? House? What are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"I'm kicking his ass," Chase replied.

"Dream on pretty boy!" House retaliated.

"Both of you STOP! NOW!" She shouted. The two mean climbed off one another and shuffled apart.

Seeing House struggling to rise to his feet, Cameron hurried over and supported him, handing him his cane. Their eyes caught one another's and they both were transfixed just like before.

"Thank you," House muttered. Chase rose to his feet and stood staring at the two of them.

"I think it would be best if you just left," Cameron said looking over at Chase. With that he sulked off in the opposite direction.

Cameron gazed at House, raising her hand to caress his swollen cheek, where Chase had punched him. He flinched at the contact.

"House..." She whispered reassuringly. "What is this all about?"

He remained silent. Avoiding her fixated eyes.

"Come on...Just talk to me." She said softly.

"I know..."

Confusion swept across her face. "You know what?"

"I know about you and Chase."

"Oh it's about that... I didn't think it'd be a big deal?"

"What? So going on a date and then sleeping with him. You didn't think that would piss me off a bit?"

"Date? Slept with him? House what are you talking about? All I did was go to dinner with him, and made it clear that we are and only will be **FRIENDS**."

"Really?" House asked, slightly embarrassed at the conclusions he'd drawn.

"Yes! Honestly, me and Chase are just friends!" She said with compassion. "Now let me get you cleaned up, you have blood on your face."

As they both sat in the locker room, Cameron gently caressed his cheek with a damp cloth, whilst cradling his face with the other hand. He looked deep into her eyes, "Cameron...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed...It's just that I ... I ...I'm starting to fall for you."

She looked at him in the eye. "well I've already fallen for you."

They both smiled.

"Also...What I said earlier about not wanting to have sex with you ever again...I take that back." He said with a smirk. And with that she crashed her lips onto his, full of love and passion.


End file.
